


L'ultimo scontro

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Nel Tempio di Bhaal sotto Baldur's Gate, due Progenie di Bhaal si scontrano in un duello mortale...Traduzione in italiano di un passaggio della mia fanfiction in inglese "Amber&emerald".





	L'ultimo scontro

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la mia personale versione dello scontro finale di BG1. La protagonista del gioco è una sacerdotessa umana di Ilmater di nome Margaret Dawn.  
> Questa one-shot è in effetti la traduzione in italiano di un passaggio della mia fanfiction in inglese "Amber&emerald", che sto postando qui.  
> Spero che non rimaniate delusi e vi auguro buona lettura! :-)

"R-reagisci, b-bambina mia! T-ti ucciderà!", la voce di Khalid, carica di preoccupazione, risuonò nella sala in rovina del tempio abbandonato di Bhaal sotto Baldur’s Gate: Margaret Dawn stava duellando con il fratello, ma invece di rispondere agli attacchi, si limitava a parare i suoi colpi potenti, il legno della mazza che scricchiolava sotto la pesante lama della Spada del Caos.  
  
Le belle labbra di Sarevok si storsero in un sorriso crudele, "Lo sciocco balbettante ha ragione, sorella: non ti lascerò uscire viva da qui, ma potresti almeno rendere le cose interessanti", ringhiò. "Sta’ zitto! Non ti permetto di usare la voce di mio fratello per parlare in quel modo!", replicò la giovane donna, "Sarry, lo so che sei ancora lì dentro. Ti prego, ti prego, combatti l’Essenza e torna da me! Tu sei più forte di nostro padre! Non permettergli di controllarti!".  
  
"Smettila di blaterare e combatti!". "Ti ho detto di chiudere il becco! Tu non sei mio fratello, sei solo l’Essenza di Bhaal dentro di lui!".  
  
L’uomo rise beffardamente, i suoi occhi d’ambra brillavano di una luce innaturale più intensa di quella delle torce, "E’ questo che pensi? Allora sei ancora più sciocca di quanto credessi. Pensavi davvero che io potessi amare una creatura debole e patetica come te? Vuoi sapere cosa sei sempre stata per me? Un peso", sibilò, sferrando un fendente che rischiò di decapitarla, "Una pietra al collo, una perdita di tempo. _Un intralcio_ ".  
  
La spada colpì ancora una volta e con un rapido movimento del polso, il guerriero le sbalzò di mano la mazza, che atterrò a diversi passi da loro. "Ti voglio bene, Sarry", sussurrò la sorella con un sorriso triste, chiudendo gli occhi e preparandosi al colpo fatale…  
  
Ma un secondo dopo, udì il sibilo di una freccia ed aprendo gli occhi, vide che questa si era conficcata nella gola di suo fratello. "Oh, Dei, no, nonononono…". Sarevok parve sorpreso per una frazione di secondo, poi le sue ginocchia cominciarono a cedere sotto il suo peso.  
  
La ragazza lo strinse a sé, inginocchiandosi con lui, "Sarry, Sarry, va tutto bene, ora tolgo la freccia, okay?". Il giovane uomo prese un respiro gorgogliante, la luce sovrannaturale era sparita dai suoi occhi, "Maggie…".  
  
"Sshhh, non parlare, starai bene, te lo prometto", lei cercò di afferrare la freccia, ma lui le strinse la mano nella propria. "Mi dispiace… Non sono riuscito…A fermarlo…". "Lo so, non è stata colpa tua, ora lasciami togliere questo maledetto affare, okay?", Meg si mosse rapida come un fulmine, rimosse la freccia ed intonò un incantesimo curativo, ma la ferita era troppo profonda e lei si ritrovò a gridare, "Jaheira! Salvalo!".  
  
"Maggie…Ti…Voglio bene, sorel…", la voce di Sarevok si spense mentre il suo cuore si fermava. "NOOOOOO! No, no, ti prego, svegliati! Sarry, ti scongiuro, non lasciarmi, non posso andare avanti senza di te, svegliati! Svegliati…", gridò disperatamente la giovane, piangendo a dirotto, scossa dai singhiozzi.  
  
Dopo quella che parve un’eternità, le sue lacrime si fermarono e la sua attenzione si fissò sulla freccia che aveva ucciso la sola persona al mondo che lei amava più della sua stessa anima. La freccia aveva delle piume bianche ad un’estremità ed era fatta di un legno più robusto di quelle normali. _Kivan._  
  
Si alzò e si voltò verso l’Elfo ed i suoi compagni sobbalzarono: nei suoi occhi brillava la stessa luce che aveva acceso quelli di Sarevok fino a pochi momenti prima e la sua espressione era…Beh, terrificante. "Tu. Tu hai ucciso mio fratello. Te la farò PAGARE!", ruggì, lanciandosi contro di lui, ma Minsc le si parò davanti ed un attimo dopo, anche Khalid ed Edwin la tennero indietro.  
  
Imoen fissava l’amica, incredula e scioccata: era la prima volta che vedeva la dolce, compassionevole sacerdotessa di Ilmater arrabbiata…No, non semplicemente arrabbiata: inferocita.  
  
Nonostante i tre uomini che la tenevano a bada, infatti, Margaret Dawn si dibatteva selvaggiamente, cercando di raggiungere il suo bersaglio ed urlandogli contro con la voce carica di odio e dolore.  
  
"Farai meglio a guardarti le spalle, stramaledetto abbraccia-alberi orecchie-a-punta figlio di buona donna! Ti farò a brandelli, mi hai sentita? Sei morto. MORTO! Quando avrò finito con te, non resterà niente da mangiare per i corvi! E voi toglietemi le vostre stramaledette mani di dosso!".  
  
Dopo pochi attimi, improvvisamente come era divampata, la sua furia si spense: Meg smise di colpo di lottare e tornò ad inginocchiarsi accanto al corpo esanime del fratello, che aveva già iniziato a dissolversi.  
  
Lo strinse al seno e lo cullò con dolcezza, piangendo silenziosamente, fino a quando di lui non rimasero che un mucchio di polvere scintillante, i vestiti, la Spada del Caos e l’enorme armatura nera.  
  
Il silenzio fu rotto da Jaheira, la sola che avesse abbastanza fegato per avvicinarla ancora, "Meg? Bambina…Non possiamo restare qui". "Lo porterò fuori", la voce che le rispose era un bisbiglio roco, spezzato, "Avrà una bella tomba e celebrerò io il suo…Il suo funerale. Voi andate pure: lui è mio, mi prendo cura io di lui".  
  
I suoi compagni non se lo fecero dire due volte ed uscirono dal Tempio il più in fretta possibile, mentre la ragazza, da sola, raccoglieva i resti e l’equipaggiamento del fratello nella sua Borsa Conservante, mormorando qualcosa. Solo la druida era abbastanza vicina da capire cosa stesse dicendo:  
  
“ _Non ti abbandonerò, fratellone. Troverò il modo di riunirmi a te, sacrificherò qualunque cosa per ritrovarti. Farò qualunque cosa”_.  
  
Quelle parole la turbarono, ma la Mezzelfa pensò che fossero solo dovute al trauma e che, con il tempo, la figlia adottiva avrebbe imparato ad accettare la perdita e sarebbe andata avanti con la propria vita.  
  
Si sbagliava.  
  
Si sbagliava di grosso.  
  
E quello sbaglio sarebbe costato molte vite.

FINE


End file.
